1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of an image forming apparatus that recovers to a normal power mode from a sleep mode using a human presence sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, manufactures and users of single-function peripherals (SFPs) such as printers and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having a plurality of functions are getting more environmentally conscious. Some of these apparatuses have a power-saving function, in which the apparatuses reduce the power consumption thereof by entering a sleep mode when the apparatuses are not being used.
Such an apparatus performs an operation for recovering from the sleep mode, in which the apparatus recovers to the normal power mode from the sleep mode when, for example, the apparatus has received a print job or the time has come. In addition, the apparatus recovers from the sleep mode when a user has come in front thereof to operate the apparatus and pressed a power-saving button for recovering to the normal power mode from the sleep mode.
Since the recovery from the sleep mode is not performed until the user presses the power-saving button and the operation for recovering from the sleep mode does not begin until the power-saving button is pressed, the user undesirably needs to wait for the establishment of the normal power mode in front of the apparatus.
Therefore, an apparatus capable of detecting whether or not there is a human body therearound using a sensor (hereinafter referred to as a human presence sensor) and automatically switching between the sleep mode and the normal power mode has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-168588). Such an apparatus begins the operation for recovering from the sleep mode by detecting an approaching human body using the human presence sensor and enters the normal power mode before a user comes in front of the apparatus to operate the apparatus, and accordingly the user can comfortably use the apparatus essentially without waiting time.